


My Honeybee

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, guilty pleasure, human moxiety, human sides, light BDSM themes, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: Human!Sides. I received an ask on tumblr requesting "You're so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me." Morality loves taking care of his honeybee in bed.





	My Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

When Anxiety began his relationship with Morality, never in a million years would he have imagined that he would be in the situation that he is in right now.

They grew up together. Being the oldest kid in their neighborhood, Morality was idolized by all the kids - he was the most grown up, the most mature. He was the leader of their child posse, and he had deemed Anxiety his second in command, though Anxiety hardly ever went outside to play with the other children.

Their mothers were best friends, their fathers watched sports together. They were practically fated to be together, though it took twenty years for them to figure it out.

Now, a year into their relationship, Anxiety is 21 years old and Morality is 23. They receive compliments from many people - family members, friends, even strangers on the streets, commenting on how cute they are together. More accurately, how cute Morality is, with his constant public displays of affection.

It would be funny to see how those people react to seeing Morality now.

Morality, hair messy and glasses askew, shirtless and clad in nothing but a pair of boxers. Morality, standing, looking over his bare lover that has his hands tied to the headboard of their bed and is bent over, his back end in the air.

“You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me.” Morality’s voice is deep and husky, and Anxiety can practically see the grin on his face. “Is that plug new? It looks pretty, baby.”

Nestled between Anxiety’s cheeks sits a black butt plug, one with a deep red gem at the end. Morality’s hands rove over the tender, pale skin of Anxiety’s back end and Anxiety grunts, feeling Morality’s thumbs push on the gem gently.

The night Morality had discovered Anxiety’s affinity for butt plugs was both incredibly embarrassing and exciting. Anxiety had taken up the idea because, hey, wearing the butt plugs made it much easier to have sex. If he was already stretched, all he had to do was slip it out and they could go at it - but with the way Morality kisses Anxiety, the way he holds him, Anxiety’s mind melts into a puddle off goo and he dives right in. He dives right into his passion, to the point that one day, he had left the plug in. When Morality had discovered it, he had simply smiled and hummed, fingers brushing over the end. He likes it just as much as Anxiety does.

The sight of Anxiety’s pale, smooth cheeks framing the glittering red plug makes Morality’s length twitch in his boxers, and he hums, pressing a kiss to the left cheek. “You’re such a good boy. I think this one is bigger than the others, you like the stretch, huh?” He chuckles breathily, gently grasping the plug and pulling it out, watching with interest as it slips out of his lover.

“C’mon, Mo, please.” Anxiety groans, shifting his hips, gasping at the sharp swat to his right cheek.

“I’m not Mo anymore, who am I?”

Anxiety chews on his lower lip gently, his cheeks flushing as he murmurs in response. “Daddy.”

“Right.” Morality sets the plug aside and picks up the bottle of lube they had out and ready, dribbling a healthy amount over Anxiety’s hole. “How do you ask me for more?”

“Please, may I have more?”

With a shake of his head, Morality sighs, breathing out over the cold lube on his lover’s skin. “Speak to me in detail, I can’t know what to give if you do not tell me.”

“Daddy, please, I want you inside me.” Anxiety groans impatiently, rutting his hips.

“I suppose I can give you a little bit.” Morality pushes his middle and ring finger inside of Anxiety slowly, watching as the digits dip inside before pulling back, repeating the motions quickly. He drinks in Anxiety’s moans, humming and rubbing his free hand over the small of his lover’s back. “Do you want even more?”

“Please, I need it.”

Morality grins and slips in his index and pinkie finger beside the others, building up a firm, steady rhythm of drilling his fingers into Anxiety. He looks up, barely able to see Anxiety’s face, but he can see the redness of his cheeks and his ears and all of the freckles on his smooth skin. He’s gorgeous.

“I love my boy.” Morality pushes his boxers down enough to free his own length, sighing quietly as he allows himself a few strokes.

“I love you, so much. Please, I want all of you, I need more.”

How is Morality to deny such a sweet request?

Anxiety mewls as Morality pulls his fingers out, only to replace the empty cavity with his hardened length.

Morality sets a hard, quick pace, enjoying the sight of Anxiety’s cheeks tinged with a deeper red each time he thrusts inside of him. His hands grip Anxiety’s hips, holding him still as he drills into him, taking in each and every moan his lover gives him.

“Ah, thank you, feels so good.” Anxiety murmurs gratitude like a mantra, his body willingly taking everything Morality gives him.

“Think you can cum like this, honeybee? Without daddy touching your cock?” Morality has been working towards training Anxiety to be able to cum without having his length touched. He has read that it can increase sensitivity and can be gratifying on both ends, but as of yet, he has not been able to achieve it.

“I want to. Please, I’m trying- don’t stop.” Anxiety pants heavily, feeling warmth pooling into the pit of his stomach, making his toes curl.

“I wouldn’t dream of stopping. I want my sweet boy to show me how good he feels.” Morality leans down to press his chest to Anxiety’s back, his thrusts deep and quick inside of Anxiety, pressing the boy’s body against the sofa. “Come on, sweetheart. I know you want to cum, just for me.”

Anxiety pants heavily, his eyes shut tightly and his skin flushed deeply. He moves his hips back against Morality, feeling himself being brought closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, dancing on the edge so long that it makes him want to cry.

“Daddy, I’m- _bite me_.”

Morality does as he is asked immediately, and the cry from the male below him pulls a chuckle from his lips.

Anxiety is gone, his hole clenching onto Morality’s length tightly over and over as he rides out his intense orgasm, his mind feeling as if it is being filled with cotton. Morality guides him through his orgasm, not slowing up his pace until he himself is cumming,  teeth leaving several marks over Anxiety’s shoulders and the back of his neck.

Pulling out of Anxiety, he smiles at the spent boy beneath him, moving to stand up. He kicks his boxers aside and releases his beloved from the ropes that bound him to the headboard, helping him to slowly stretch out his locked muscles.

Once Anxiety is comfortably lying on his back, Morality takes to cleaning him up, murmuring soft praises to him. “That was amazing, baby. Really. You’re so good, I’m so proud of you.”

Taking his place beside Anxiety on the bed, Morality grins, peppering kisses down Anxiety’s jawline. “I love you.” Morality giggles at Anxiety’s quiet admittance, nodding.

“And I love you, my precious honeybee.” 


End file.
